


Overlooking the Obvious

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Bucky has some bad dreams. Natasha and Clint (but mostly Clint) help him work through them and his emotional hangups.





	Overlooking the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> All the love in the world to Crazy4Orcas for the read through and encouragement. You make everything I write better (But you get a little less love for not stopping my brain from generating more and more WIPs! :P)

Bucky stumbled over a discarded stiletto heel as he made his way back into the bedroom and cursed quietly. Why the fuck couldn't Natasha put her shit away like a normal person? Of course, given the way they'd been when they'd gone to bed last night -- a little bit tipsy and a whole lot horny -- he couldn't really blame her for not watching where she'd left her shoes.

"You know, for a master assassin," Natasha said, her voice muffled by a pillow. "You suck at stealth."

Bucky chuffed softly and kicked her shoe out of the way. "You know, for a femme fatale, you suck at being charming."

She rolled over and -- in addition to acres of pale, naked skin -- he could see the faintest hint of a smile in the dim morning light. "Don't need to play a part for you."

"S'pose not. Sorry I woke you," he apologized, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running a hand down her bare arm.

"Wasn't that," she said, yawning as she sat up and leaned into him. "It was the smell of that sludge you call coffee that woke me up."

"I'll have you know, I make the best sludge known to man." He kissed the top of her head, then reached across her to poke at Clint's recumbent form. "Besides, Clint doesn't mind my coffee."

There was a faint protest from beneath the heap of blankets on Clint's side of the bed. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Because I need solidarity, pal, and you're it."

Clint mumbled something else that Bucky couldn't quite make out and Natasha groaned.

"I need to get up," she said, pushing away from Bucky with visible reluctance. "Natalie has work this morning." 

Clint's head emerged from beneath the blankets and he blinked owlishly at her. "I thought the assignment at Stark's was over?"

"New assignment," Natasha said as she climbed out of bed and stretched. She gestured toward the bathroom. "I'm going to start a shower. Either of you boys need the bathroom first?"

They both said no and Bucky watched her delectably naked ass disappear behind the door before laying down in the warm spot she'd just left. The sheets still smelled like the sex from last night and he inhaled deeply, taking comfort in the scent, although he tried not to think too hard about why the smell was making him feel that way.

"I hate Natalie," Clint grumbled from within the nest of blankets he was buried in.

Bucky blinked in surprise at the sentiment. "What's wrong with Natalie?"

"Everything."

Bucky snorted and shot Clint a sideways look. "You know she's not real, right? Just a made up persona?"

"Yeah, but it feels like she's real sometimes and compared to Nat, she's a real killjoy," Clint complained, rolling over to face Bucky. He smiled dopily at him. "Good mornin'."

Bucky grinned back. The only thing better than horny-as-hell Clint was sleepy, romantic Clint.

"C'mere," Clint said, reaching a hand out from underneath the blankets and beckoning Bucky closer.

Bucky scooted over until he was just a couple of inches from him. "This good?"

"Uh-huh," Clint breathed as he nuzzled his face against Bucky's jaw, his lips ghosting over his skin. "Much better."

Bucky dipped his head and touched his mouth to Clint's, his tongue poking out to lazily trace Clint's lips. "Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," Clint replied, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. 

He tasted stale and a little bit like the beer from the night before but Bucky didn't care. He savored the kiss, memorizing the feel of Clint's stubble against his face, the firmness of his lips, the softness of his tongue. Moaning, he pulled Clint in even closer.

Clint was the one making noises of appreciation this time, sinking into Bucky as they continued to kiss. In no time at all, Clint was teasing his fingers beneath the waistband of Bucky's sweatpants and stroking his hip.

"Hey," Clint said suddenly, breaking the kiss and plucking at the fleece. "Are these mine?"

"Maybe?" Bucky said, shrugging, knowing that as soon as he admitted that they were, Clint would dive into why he was wearing them. He decided to try misdirecting him before Clint got that far. "First thing I found in the dark. Or would you rather I put on a pair of Nat's panties instead?"

Clint choked on a laugh. "Maybe some other time."

Bucky grinned. "Didn't know you were into drag."

"I don't think it's called that much anymore," Clint said, rolling away from Bucky and onto his back with another laugh. "And I'm not into it as a general rule, but the idea of you in silky women's underwear… It's not something we've tried yet, but definitely something I could get behind."

"Pun intended?" Bucky asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"If that's what you want, sure." Clint stopped laughing and propped himself up on an elbow, suddenly eyeing Bucky seriously. Bucky tried not to squirm under his scrutiny. "Nightmares wake you up?"

Bucky shrugged. He had known Clint would get around to it eventually, but he'd been hoping the distraction of Nat's panties would let him put it off a little longer. "Nightmares, memories. Same difference."

Clint ran his free hand down Bucky's prosthetic arm. "You should wake one of us up next time."

"I don't like disturbing you," Bucky said, looking away. He didn't like disturbing either of them. It made him feel weak and needy, relying on them so much, both physically and emotionally. He supposed it was a holdover from his days as the Soldier, but even knowing that was the reason, he had a hard time breaking the programming sometimes.

"Disturb me," Clint said, laying a hand along Bucky's cheek and turning his head back to face him. He gave Bucky a gentle kiss then pulled him in for a hug. Bucky shuddered against him and Clint hugged him a little tighter. "God knows, you disturb me plenty the rest of the time."

It was a ridiculous thing to say and so very Clint that Bucky couldn't help laughing, which he was sure had been Clint's intention in the first place. 

"Fuck you," he muttered, turning his face into Clint's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking comfort in Clint's scent, before biting down on his deltoid. That'd teach him to make jokes when Bucky was in the middle of a breakdown.

Clint jerked away from him. "Hey!"

Bucky tried not to laugh out loud at his affronted expression. "What? Was I _disturbing_ you?"

"Asshole," Clint said, rubbing at this shoulder.

"Speaking of disturbing things," Bucky said, settling comfortably onto his back again. "Steve has a lead on a new Hydra cell. Wanted me to go check it out with him today. Wanna come with us?"

Clint shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? I don't have anything else planned."

Which is when Natasha came back from the bathroom with her usual impeccable timing, with nothing but a skimpy navy towel wrapped around her body. 

"Weren't you meeting with Scott later?" she asked, as she dropped the towel and rummaged around in her dresser drawer for some underthings.

"Yeah, but he has a thing at his kid's school today so we're not meeting up until sometime tonight." Clint turned to Bucky. "What time was Steve thinking about and how far are we going?"

Bucky shrugged. "Late morning and I dunno. I got the feeling it was pretty close."

"Great! See, Nat? I should have plenty of time to join them on their little road trip before meeting Scott."

Natasha pulled on a pair of basic cotton panties and a lacy, white bra. 

"So you two get to run recon while I get to attend one of Stark's boring board meetings?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"You want to run recon with us?" Bucky asked, surprised. "I thought you hated recon."

"Beats babysitting," she said, shrugging as she zipped up her navy skirt. She paused before pulling on her blouse and looked over at them.

"What?" Bucky asked, shifting uncomfortably under her intent gaze. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

She frowned. "I hate when you two look so adorable curled up together."

Bucky looked briefly over at Clint, who shrugged. He turned back to Natasha. "Why?"

"Because all I want to do is climb back into bed with you and get fucked senseless," she said bluntly.

"Oh, well, if that's all," Bucky said, suddenly very interested. He sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed. "Maybe we can help you out."

"I can't. Natalie has work," she reminded him, swatting his hand away when he reached up to cup her breast. He slid his hand lower, to her knee, and then slipped it beneath her skirt, making the fabric bunch in front. She wasn't wearing any stockings underneath and his hand slid easily along the soft skin of her thigh.

"Yeah, and if you really cared about needing to get to work, you wouldn't have said anything about getting fucked," Bucky chuckled, his fingers inching past the elastic leg of her panties. She shivered when he slid a finger against her already damp sex. 

"I can't," she said again, but Bucky noticed she adjusted her stance just enough to give him easier access. Grinning, he pushed a finger inside her and she bit her lip, silencing a small moan. He held his hand perfectly still while he waited for her to look at him. 

"More?" he asked when she finally met his eyes. She nodded and he added a second finger. This time, she didn't try to stifle the groan that that rose from deep in her throat.

"Take your fingers, wet them in your mouth," he commanded. He swallowed hard as she followed his instructions and sucked three fingers between her lips. "Good. Now slide them inside your bra - yeah, just like that - and finger your nipple."

She shifted the lace of her bra aside. Then she closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she moved her damp fingertips across the stiff pink peak.

Clint made a little whimpering noise behind him but Bucky didn't bother looking to see what he was doing; he kept his eyes on Natasha.

"Now pinch it," he instructed her, licking his lips. "And twist it. But not too much, just a little bit. Does that feel good?"

"Yes," she breathed, pinching harder. She opened her eyes and looked over at Clint and then back down at him. Her pupils were blown and she was breathing hard. "Please."

"Please what?" he mumbled, leaning in to mouth at the strip of skin between her bra and skirt.

He could feel the muscles of her stomach flutter beneath his lips. "Please fuck me." 

Bucky shifted away from kissing her stomach and glanced over his shoulder at Clint, who was busy stroking himself beneath the blankets. He grinned. Looked like as soon as he took care of Natasha, he could move on to Clint. Unless Clint managed to jerk himself off before he had the chance.

"What do you think, pal?" he asked Clint. "Should I make her come or make her wait some more?"

"Make her come," Clint said hoarsely. "And then get your ass over here and make me come."

Bucky leaned back in and lightly nipped Natasha's belly, making her squirm. Then he pressed his thumb up against her clit while he stroked her dampness with his other fingers. 

"How does that sound to you?" he asked her. "Want me to make you come?"

"Jesus, James, enough with the talking," she stuttered, legs wobbling and hands coming up to his shoulders so she could steady herself. "Just… Oh!"

He pressed his thumb more firmly against her clit and she made a little squeaking sound and came with a shudder.

Grinning, he withdrew his hand from beneath her skirt and licked his fingers clean as she caught her breath.

"Asshole," she mumbled when she could finally speak. She released her grip on his shoulders and smoothed her skirt back down. "Now I'm going to be late for work and I don't even have time to do anything about how rumpled I look."

Bucky shrugged and lounged back against the pillows, watching as she pulled on a blouse and buttoned it up. "Tell 'em Stark fucked you in the elevator on the way up. Or better yet, tell them Pepper did. They wouldn't dare say anything after that."

Natasha snorted as she stepped into her shoes, then leaned down and gave him a deep kiss.

"When you're done fucking Clint, remember to change the sheets," she said to him. "They're already pretty ripe after last night."

"Hey," Clint protested from the other side of the bed. "Who said we were planning on fucking?"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You did, just a few minutes ago, while this one was finger fucking me," she said, leaning over Bucky to give Clint an equally filthy kiss. Bucky tried to cop a feel, but she pulled back quickly and gave him a stern look. "Just change the sheets ok?"

She turned and strode from the bedroom. Bucky watched her go, feeling oddly morose about her absence, which was ridiculous given that Clint was still there, right next to him.

He waited until he heard the click of the front door shutting behind her then mustered up a smile and turned towards Clint, who had flicked back the blankets covering his hips and legs. His fist was still wrapped around his dick but he had stopped stroking it so he could concentrate on Bucky.

"You know she's coming back, right?" Clint said reassuringly. "It's not like she's gonna throw us over for Stark." At Bucky's raised brow, he paused. "All right. She might indulge in a quick fuck with him but she's never gonna leave us for him. We're hers and she's ours."

"I know," Bucky mumbled. He licked his lips, which still had her flavor on them from when he'd sucked her juices off his fingers. "I just… forget it. It's dumb."

"Hey," Clint said, letting go of his dick so he could push up on an elbow and scoot closer to Bucky. "It's not dumb. You had some nightmares and you're feeling vulnerable. Shit happens." 

He looked down at the damp spot staining the front of Bucky's sweatpants and the oozing red head of his dick, which was sticking out of the waistband. Bucky followed his gaze, surprised at how hard he was. He'd been so intent on getting Natasha off that he hadn't even realized how hot and bothered he was getting, but that's what Natasha and Clint did to him. They got him all worked up and made him forget other things.

"Ok, you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna get you out of these sweats," Clint said, plucking at the waistband and pulling them down Bucky's hips. "And then we're gonna fuck until you're too tired to think."

Bucky looked at him skeptically. "You really think that's gonna work?" he asked, kicking the sweats off the rest of the way. 

Clint eyed him for a minute and then shifted down the bed to swipe his tongue across the head of Bucky's dick. "Don't know. Does it matter if it doesn't?"

Bucky shuddered as Clint licked him again. "S'pose not."

"Fuck, but you're gorgeous," Clint mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Bucky's balls.

"You ain't so bad yourself," Bucky gasped, tightly gripping the sheets on either side of him. "Do you think you could maybe do that again?"

"You mean this?" he asked, nuzzling Bucky's balls again.

"Yeah, that," Bucky breathed, tipping his hips up.

Clint grinned up at him. "We got any lube?"

"Yeah. Right here." Bucky twisted around and pulled a tube from the bedside drawer then tossed it over to Clint, who caught it one-handed.

"Thanks," he said, popping the lid and spilling a generous amount of liquid onto his other hand. "Now lift your knees."

WIth a groan, Bucky did as he asked and spread his thighs wide to give him better access. Clint gently slid one finger in and made sure Bucky was nice and loose before adding a second and then a third.

Bucky pushed against him. "You gonna make a move to fuck me anytime soon? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm ready and raring to go."

Cint chuckled and pushed his fingers deeper. Bucky let out a deep groan of satisfaction.

"If you don't fuck me senseless soon, I'm gonna have to do something drastic."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Clint asked, but he didn't wait to find out. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his rock hard dick.

"You ready?" he asked, lining himself up between Bucky's ass cheeks.

"Pal, I've been ready for what feels like hours. Just fuck me already," Bucky groaned and Clint pushed into him, moaning a bit himself.

"Shit, Buck, you feel... "

"Like heaven on earth," Bucky quipped. Clint's body shook with laughter and he almost slipped out, but Bucky hooked his heels together around Clint's waist and held him in tight. 

"I swear to God…" he started to threaten Clint, but then his dick rubbed up against Clint's hairy belly and he forgot what he was about to say. "Shit, you feel good."

"You feel pretty good yourself," Clint said, leaning down and kissing him roughly as he started to move. "Tell me if I'm going too fast."

Bucky looked up at Clint then, ready to tell him he wasn't going fast enough, but the look on Clint's face as he gazed down at Bucky stopped him dead. Fuck, but that look scared him, more than he wanted to admit. It was too much. Too much closeness and intimacy and -- dare he say it? -- love. Sex, he could handle. But this… this was so much more than that. 

He closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, Clint stopped moving and braced his hands on either side of him. 

"Hey," he said softly. "Look at me."

Bucky opened his eyes and looked up into Clint's again. 

"You ok?" Clint asked. 

Bucky swallowed hard and nodded. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"I've got you," Clint assured him, moving slowly against him again. "I've always got you. I told you. You're stuck with us. Me and Nat both. Now we've got you, we're not letting go."

Bucky let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah? Then how about you prove it by… Jesus Christ!"

Clint thrust into him, hard, and he gasped.

"Prove it? Like that?" Clint asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. "Fuck you."

"I'm trying to, but someone keeps having these weird little existential crises and… Shit, Bucky."

Planting his heels firmly on the mattress, Bucky arched up into him, trying to get even closer.

It wasn't enough. Reaching between them, Bucky grasped his dick and stroked it in time to Clint's thrusts. Soon he was panting, sweating with the need to come. It was Clint who finally pushed him over the edge, leaning down and biting his neck before whispering hoarsely in his ear.

"I love you, you fucking bastard," he said, thrusting into him again. "Don't ever forget it."

With a cry, Bucky came, hot come spurting out against his and Clint's stomachs.

"Oh fuck!" Clint let loose another hoarse growl, then buried his face against Bucky's shoulder as he jerked out and came on Bucky's thigh.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Bucky asked with a shaky laugh when he could finally breathe again.

"Shut up, asshole," Clint grumbled good naturedly as he rolled to his side and curled up against Bucky.

"Shit. We're a mess." Bucky half sat up, intent on cleaning them up. He swiped at the wet spots on his thigh and stomach with the sheet. "I should go get a towel or something."

"Later. Much later," Clint mumbled, pulling Bucky back down to the mattress and tugging him over to the dry half of the bed. "Let's get a little nap in first."

He twisted around to look down at Clint. "Didn't you just wake up like an hour ago?"

"Yeah. But you didn't. And I know you, unless I stay here with you, you won't sleep at all."

"You think you know me that well?"

"Yes. Now get your ass over here so we can sleep," Clint said, curling an arm around Bucky's waist and pulling him back against his body. "Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nice," Bucky mumbled, scooting closer. "How can I say no?"

"You can't," Clint mumbed, wrapping himself around Bucky, all warm and solid. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. This was… nice. Comforting. 

"Meant it, you know," Clint breathed. 

"That you love me?" Bucky asked.

He felt Clint nod. "Yeah."

Bucky took a deep breath and held on tight to the arm around his middle. "Me too."

"Good. So next time you have nightmares -- or memories or whatever the hell they are -- talk to me, ok? Don't just pull away."

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. "Ok."

"Now go to sleep, you asshole, before Steve texts us and makes us get up for real."

He yawned and snuggled in closer to Clint. "Yeah, ok."


End file.
